Freshly Baked Cinnamon Buns
by Rushisu
Summary: Something must be severely wrong when Yuri Lowell starts using doors like a normal person. Sodia's POV, Flynn/Yuri and Mpreg, technically a one-shot collection.
1. Chapter 1

Yeah, I went there. It horrible, short and clunky but I needed it out of my system. And before I'd chicken out.

I tried so hard to resist but then I read this sad fanfic where Yuri dies and I needed to write something happyhappyjoyjoy with rainbows and unicorns in it.

...I regret nothing.

**Pairings**: Flynn/Yuri  
**Warning**: **M-PREG** which means there's gonna be a man whose oven is warm and ready to be filled. This also means that there's a man who has filled the said oven, which means that there are two men together like _that_ and they do _it_ behind the closed doors. Slight oocness, little swearing aaaaand Sodia is being mean to mommy!Yuri. Oh god, mummy!Yuri sounds adorable.  
**Disclaimer**: Yes, I own Tales of Vesperia. This is actually a prologue to Tales of Vesperia 2: The dangers of having a pregnant uke. Oh wait, that was my dream last night. Forget everything I just said. No, I don't own ToV.

**Summary**: Something must be severely wrong when Yuri Lowell starts using doors like a normal person. Sodia's pov.

0o0o0

_**Freshly Baked Cinnamon Buns**_

0o0o0

Sodia's day had started out great.

She, along with the Commandant Scifo and the rest of the said man's brigade, had just returned from a hard mission a night before, and the satisfying feeling of a successful mission was like a drug for the auburn-haired woman. And not only that, she had also managed to get the last cinnamon bun from the castle's cafeteria!

With such a great start, it was not a wonder that the female knight was humming quietly to herself while carrying the day's report pile to a certain blonde knight. The hallways of the castle were deserted due the knights' morning trainings which meant that almost everybody was on the training grounds.

Well, everyone expect commandant, whose morning schedule consisted on reports.

Sodia turned around the corner, crashing into somebody, which send the report pile flying. "Oh gosh, I am so sor..." the female knight started, kneeling down to collect the papers. However, then she raised her head and her eyes caught the sign of a annoyingly familiar raven hair. "Lowell?!" she growled and in the matters of seconds, her great morning was ruined.

"Is that how you greet other people?" the man asked, rolling his coal eyes. "Man, and I thought that the knights were suppose to have excellent manners."

Sodia shut her mouth, refusing to answer to the man. She quickly grabbed the reports and straightened herself, eagerly trying to get as far as she could from the raven-haired man. However, to her surprised and utter disbelief, Yuri followed her.

Sodia tried to ignore him, certain that it was just another trick to get on her nerves. However, just before they reached the commandant's office, the auburn haired woman gave in to her curiosity "Why are you following me?" she hissed quietly.

"Those reports are for Flynn, right?" the man replied, pointing the pile in Sodia's grasp. "Well, I need to visit the big man but have no clue where his office is."

This made Sodia frown. "But you're always in the commandant's office-" she halted, finally realizing something. Instead of entering the commandant's office by window, the man had used the main entrance – like a normal person.

Every knight in the castle knew of Lowell's climbing – especially after someone mistook the man for an assassin. And even though it annoyed Sodia to no end, she kept her mouth as the commandant hasn't given any direct orders.

"Yeah yeah, but I never use this route," Yuri said. "Now could you keep moving, I need to talk to Goldilocks!"

Sodia didn't listen him – she didn't even scoff at the nickname. "You're not dying, are you?" she blurted out, because that was the only excuse she could think of for this change of heart.

This question seemed to surprise Lowell, as it took quite some time before he replied. "What the hell, where did that come from?"

The auburn woman didn't answer. She had a bad feeling about this, but she couldn't voice it. Instead, she just sighed and strolled towards the office.

Knocking the mahogany door, Sodia glanced quickly at the guild member. Was it just her or did Lowell look little... nervous? His face had the same monotone and little bored expression, but the way he kept tapping his hand on his thigh... yeah, there was something going on.

"It's open!" a voice called out behind the door. With one last glance at the raven-head, Sodia turned the doorknob.

"Good morning Sodia," the blonde knight greeted his second-in-command, "I assume you're bringing the day's reports," he asked with a slight pained smile.

"Indeed I am," Sodia gave a sympathetic smile as she placed the reports of Flynn's desk. "However, you also have a visitor," she stated.

"A visitor?" Flynn repeated, eyebrows knitting together in confusion. "But who would- _Yuri_?!" he gasped when the man in question appeared by the entrance.

"The one and only!"

Sodia watched how her superior grew even more confused. It was adorable, a small voice whispered in her mind. "B-But, how, when..." the man looked between the window and Yuri. "You're not dying, are you?"

The question made Yuri groan. "Oh what's wrong with you people!" he muttered. "Anyways, I have something to tell you," the coal eyes turned to look at Sodia. "In private."

"What? Y-Yes," Flynn flinched, half of his mind still in a state of shock. "S-Sodia, if you may...?"

The woman in question just gave a nod, saluting to her Captain as she closed the door behind her.

However, she had no intentions of leaving. After the door let out a quiet click voice, the female knight paused for a second before pressing her ear gently against the keyhole.

"So Yuri, what's wrong?" Sodia heard her captain ask with such a worry in his voice that it made her swoon slightly.

"Well..." Yuri paused, almost like he was choosing the next words carefully. After a deep breath, the man continued. "I killed the rabbit." he said with a serious tone.

Silence fell over the office and it took all of Sodia's strength not to barge in and smack Lowell for messing around.

Finally, Flynn spoke. "Excuse me? You... killed a rabbit?"

"No, not _a_ rabbit," the raven-haired man corrected. "I killed _the_ rabbit."

"...What?"

Yuri let out a slightly frustrating growl. "Oh c'mon you know... I joined the pudding club!"

"Yuri, what the hell happened during my absence-"

"Good god, how can you not know this. I'm on stork watch!"

"I'm gonna get Lady Estellise to check you..."

"For fuck's sake Flynn, you put a bun into my oven!"

An absolute silence fell over the office and in the hallway Sodia had to bit her lip to prevent shouting aloud.

She almost didn't hear when Flynn spoke again, this time with much quieter voice. "Y-You mean...?"

"Yeah."

"O-Okay..." Sodia barely registered her superior's answer, before a loud crashing voice came from the office.

"Oh great," Lowell groaned. "Flynn, wake up before somebody barges in and think I killed you! Again!"

The auburn-haired eavesdropper suddenly came to her senses, and with quiet steps she retreated to her quarters. Good god, she needed the drink and fast.

0o0o0

"Say Lowell," Sodia sneered when the said man came out of commandant's office. "has your guild gone bankrupt? Because it seems like you have quite a lot of free time in your hands – and it shows."

"Say Sodia," the infuriating man replied, "did you fall from the top of a tree, because it seems like there's a huge stick up your ass."

The auburn haired woman's nostrils flared and she did her best to resist the urge to flip Lowell off. _'Just what captain sees in him?!'_ she thought. _'Such waste!'_

Okay, yeah maybe she wasn't the nicest person herself. Three months had flied like a blurry and this of course showed in Yuri's body, though so well hidden that it was almost impossible to notice. However, when you knew his situation, it was easy to locate the small changes. And, being slightly bitter and bitchy person towards Lowell, Sodia couldn't resist but to drop subtle hints about the man's swelling midriff.

At first, the dark-haired man had just brushed her off with a smirk and eye rolling. But as the weeks passed, Yuri had started to answer her, with snide and surprisingly aggressive comments. And while the comments made Sodia's blood boil, she continued to do it because she was getting under Lowell's skin. And it might give her more satisfaction than it was legal, but when commandant was involved, Sodia had the right to be little bitchy.

Of course, all good has come to an end, and it did on one rainy morning. "Sir, here are the reports concerning Mr. Gotagurd's trial." Sodia announced as she stepped in the office. She noticed that the blonde knight was looking out of the window. "A dreadful morning, isn't it?"

"Yes indeed," Flynn nodded, retuning to his work desk. "Thank you for the documents, Sodia," the commandant smiled, which made the woman wonder once more, why the hell Lowell was the man's lover. She gave her superior a nod before turning around to leave the room.

"Sodia wait!" the commandant suddenly called out, which almost made the woman in question trip.

"Say... have you witnessed any ill behavior towards Yuri?" the man asked slowly, eyes looking straight into Sodia's.

The auburn-haired woman's stomach lurched. "No I haven't, Sir," she lied, feeling like the worst person on earth for lying her captain. "Why... do you ask? I am certain that Lowell is fully capable of taking care of himself."

A small smile appeared on Flynn's face. "Yes, I am aware of Yuri's capabilities," he said gently, voice oozing of affection . "However, he has this... situation and is in a delicate state," he winced at his own choice of words. "So if you witness any form of bullying, report me immediately."

"Yes sir," Sodia saluted, still feeling horrible. Just before she closed the door behind her, Sodia could swore she heard commandant mutter.

"...maybe he'll finally stops asking me 'does this make me look fat' every single day!"

0o0o0

"Miss Sodia!" a gruff voice shouted behind the auburn-haired woman. Hearing this, the woman turned around, to noticed three persons jogging towards her.

"Good day Sir Leblanc," the female knight greeted the middle-aged man. " you too, sir Adecor and Boccos."

"You're heading to the hearing of Lady Aidios, I assume?" Leblanc asked. "If so, then allow us to escort you there,"

"That's very kind of you Sir," Sodia thanked. The four of them continued walking, keeping up small talk about the weather and such.

"Are you participating to the trial too?" Sodia asked as they approached the conference hall.

This time, it was Boccos who answered. "Unfortunately, we have other matters to attend," the plump man said.

"However, Captain S- I mean Raven, shall be there," Adecor pointed out. "After all, he was the one to catch the thief who dared to steal Lady Aidios' diamond necklace," he stated proudly, chest puffed out towards.

"Hmm... I wonder," Leblanc sighed. This made Sodia turn her attention back to the older man.

"Is something wrong Sir?" she asked, burrowing her eyebrows.

The man in question looked like he was struggling with his words. "Well, Captain S- I mean Raven has been acting rather oddly lately,"

"Oddly?" Sodia repeated. She knew how loyal Captain Raven brigade's knights were to this man, and to have his most dedicating men admitting Captain's odd behavior was alarming.

"Well," Leblanc scratched his chin with a thoughtful expression. "He gets unexplained laughing fits even in the most grave situations!"

"Indeed," Adecor butted in, "For example, just yesterday we were on a patrol and as we passed Mrs. Rosalie's store in the market place, he just... lost it." the slim man frowned. "I swear, he has been spending waaay too much time with the guilds!"

Sodia's auburn brows knitted together when a thought occurred her. "Isn't Mrs. Rosalie the one who owns that baby store?"

"Ah, yes indeed she does. I believe the store's name is _'Little Angels'_ or something like that."

Sodia sighed and kept walking.

0o0o0

"I came in and there he was... his fist grasped around my mother's diamond necklace." Lady Aidios sobbed, wiping her eyes with a silk handkerchief. "That necklace is a family heirloom, said to have once owned by a krityan Goddess Heket, the spirit of _fertilization_!"

The suspect stood up, pointing at the crying woman. "Stop _kid_ding around, woman! It wasn't me – I was on the other side of the city, _laboring_ my ass off!"

"Oh please, I know what I saw!" the rich lady shouted back. "It was you, and that's it!"

"No no no ," the man shook his head, eyes flaring. "I have told you, I have an identical brother – it was him! He's the culprit!"

"Are you honestly _expecting_ me to believe that?!"

"By my _unborn child's_ life, yes I a-"

"Buahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Sodia sighed, burying her face in her hands as everyone in the room stared at certain archer.

This was all Yuri Lowell's fault.

0o0o0

Sodia was enjoying a cup of coffee in the knights' cafeteria when Witcher approached her. "Where have you been?" the auburn haired woman asked as the short man took the seat next to her.

The green-haired mage didn't answer, just kept staring in front of him with a little dazed look. Finally, he spoke. "I just run into Yuri Lowell and our Captain."

Ah, that explained it. "I see," Sodia took a sip of her black coffee.

"Is Lowell...?"

"Yes."

"And it's Captain's...?"

"100 percent sure about that."

"Oh."

"Couldn't say it any better."

A heavy silence fell between the knights. "Do you think we're invited to the baby shower?" Witcher wondered aloud.

A corner of Sodia's eye twitched. "I don't know."

0o0o0

What a horrible ending. Anyways, tell me your options about this little one-shot. I have wanted to try writing a mpreg fic for a while but been too much of a coward to do it. If I get a positive answer, I might try to do it again, because mommy!Yuri.

Mommy!Yuri needs reviews to make him feel better after Sodia's bullying.

…. mommy!Yuri.


	2. Cooled down Blueberry Muffins

Holy fuck. Holy fuckkidy fuck fuck. The day after I had published FBCB I decided to check my emails during English class and almost had a heart attack when my cell phone claimed that there were 13 messages inbox. The best fucking feeling ever.

So, thanks to the absolutely amazing feedback, I decided to write another chapter of Mommy!Yuri goodness. This time we have Judith witnessing the events. And also, I can finally to make a joke about something I've always wanted in ToV fics.

I was suppose to say something here but I forgot what.

Warnings: See the first chapter. Also, a lame boob joke. But it's not a Rushisu ToV fic without at least one boob joke.  
Pairings: Flynn and Yuri sitting in a tree... k-i-s-s-i-n-g~  
Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Vesperia.

0o0o0

Cooled down Blueberry Muffins

0o0o0

"How do you think it goes?"

A blue-haired kritya turned her wine colored eyes on the blue-furred dog next to her. The canine just snorted, not even flickering his gaze from the castle's main entrance. Judith chuckled, giving a pat on Repede's head. "Don't worry about them, I am sure that our beloved commandant will be happy about the news!" she tried to sound certain of that, but a small part of her mind wasn't so sure. After all, this was a life changing matter, and a one that wasn't easily brushed aside.

Repede let out a quiet whine as he stared at the castle, looking like he was ready to lunged into the grand building. The bluenette couldn't blame him, they had been waiting for Yuri for a quite some time.

"Patience Repede, patience," Judith comforted the canine with soft voice. It was touching how much he cared for his masters. "He is fine, they _both_ are fine and Flynn's gonna take care of them," she smiled mischievously, the words sounding so adorable when spoken aloud.

Because of course Yuri Lowell had little kritya blood in his veins, enough to give him slightly alternative version of human anatomy – but not enough to give him snazzy antlers. It really wasn't all that rare in Terca Lumieres.

Sadly, Yuri hadn't been aware of this – being an orphan as long as he could remember – before it was too late, even with all the hints. Honestly, had he really thought that his talent of understanding Repede was normal? Judith herself have had her own suspicious of Yuri's heritage, and the moment he started throwing up three weeks ago had sealed her theory.

Suddenly, wine colored eyes caught a sight of a very familiar raven-head. "Look there he is!" Judy smiled, pointing at the man who was approaching them. Repede had already noticed Yuri and was waggling his tail.

"So...?" the female kritya started speaking as soon as Yuri was close enough. "How did it go?" she asked.

There was a slight, almost unnoticed frown, on Yuri face as he ruffled Repede's fur. "He fainted."

Okay, that was not what Judy had expected. With raised eyebrows, she asked: "Really?"

"Yeah," Yuri laughed and Judy could swear there was a bitter edge in his tone. "He can face a horde of monster alone, won't flinch when a poisonous snake bits him, is able to keep his head cool in any tight situation – but apparently being knocked up by him is too much for our golden boy!" the man paused, taking a deep breath. "I had to leave before somebody rushed in and thought I killed him, but I left a note."

"What did you write?" Judith asked.

"Told him to come at Red Comet. Do you think that Ba'ul won't mind waiting couple more hours before setting sails towards Dahngrest?"

"Of course he won't mind!" Judith smiled as they started walking towards the inn in lower quarter. Neither of them noticed a knight who looked between Yuri and the castle entrance with a puzzled look – nor heard him mutter "Is Lowell dying?"

After telling her huge scaled friend of the change of plans, Judith turned to look at he friend. "Done – now we have some extra hours to think how you're gonna tell Karol that you need maternity leave," she chuckled at Yuri's expression. "Oh, and not to mention Raven, Rita, Estelle, the people of lower quarter, and the guild union..."

Groaning, Yuri rubbed his temples. "Can't I just wait until it becomes obvious?" he suggested weakly.

"You want to keep it as a secret from Estelle?" Judy pointed out. Despise her sweet personality, Estelle did have a temperament which easily showed up in the most surprising situations.

"Good point."

0o0o0

She was the first one to notice him.

"Flynn came," Judy whispered to Yuri, looking at the blonde man and feeling a boulder being lift off her chest. Judging by his red and sweaty face, he must have ran all the way from the castle to the inn – in that heavy commandant's armor.

The raven-head didn't say anything as he raised his hand – which Judy noticed to shake a little – to signal Flynn of his whereabouts. The knight noticed this and the azure eyes were soon focused on the pair.

"Yuri," Flynn said, still slightly out of breath as he approached the guild members. Judith studied the knight's face, trying to find what he was thinking. It was free of expressions, safe a hint of something in the blue eyes that she couldn't quite figure out.

"Let's go into my room," Yuri said, his tone monotone as he stood up. "You two wait here," he said to Judy and Repede – whose presences Flynn hadn't noticed, judging from the way he turned to look at the said pair with surprised eyes.

A small smile was plastered on her face as the bluenette watched two childhood friends leave. "They will be okay," she told to Repede, who let out a series of whines as the door closed behind his masters. "If Flynn didn't care, he wouldn't have run all they way from the castle dressed in his commandant's outfit as soon as he could," Judith smiled. "It would look bad in public's eyes if the very image of Imperial knights ran across the city like a mad man, but Flynn did – for Yuri."

Ah, those two really made her romance vein come alive, Judith mused. She was little ashamed of herself for not noticing the attraction between those two before – though in her defense they have had a world to safe.

0o0o0

"So, are you ready?" Judith asked.

Sighing, Yuri shrugged. "I just want to get over it," he said while opening the door.

The moment they stepped inside the tiny attic apartment – previously Karol's home but now also the headquarter of Brave Vesperia – their guild leader's head whipped to their direction. "Thank god you're here!" he shouted. "You need to make them stop!"

"Wha-"

Just when Judith was about to ask what had happened, the reason became obvious – as Raven lunged towards them from another room. "It was an accident, I swear!" he shouted as a vase went flying towards his direction, almost hitting the old man.

"Yeah, and your vows are **so** believable, you frigging pervert!" A certain brown-haired girl yelled, her face red with anger. "Ugh, I just want to-" she halted as soon as she spotted the newcomers. "Finally decided to come back?"

"It's so nice to see the friendship blossoming between you two," Yuri laughed.

Judith chuckled to the joke, surprised how relaxed Yuri was. "What are you doing here?" she asked, looking between the glaring scientist and archer.

"Well, Judy dear..." Raven started, leaning against the wall with his most charming smile as he addressed the kritya. "I got a vacation from revealin' the sinister plots of corrupted knights. Now ya guys have the loveable comic relief under yer service for the next three months!"

"That sounds nice," Yuri stated dryly. "And you Rita...?"

The girl in question was about to answer when Karol – who couldn't contain himself – spoke. "Rita has a mission for u- _ouch_!"

"Don't interrupt me, twerp," Rita glared at the boy, her fist still raised as the boy rubbed his head. "But yeah, he's right. I need you guys to investigate a theft and break in."

This made Judith curious. "Something has happened in Capua Nor?" she asked. After saving the world, the mage had settled in the quiet port city, where it was easy to travel in both Dahngrest and Zaphias.

A flame of rage appeared in the girl's eyes. "Oh yes, something happened," she hissed, "some fucker stole my research!"

Someone must have a deathwish, the female kritya thought. "Well that not good."

"No shit," Rita snorted. "Not only that, but they have also made a huge mess out of my home! I'm gonna kill that bastard!" she cracked her knuckles with a murderous look.

"Well," Yuri said, "This all sounds very nice and dandy and I would love to see how Rita beats the ever loving crap out of some dudes, but..." he took a deep breath. "Sorry Cap, I can't come with you," he sincerely sounded apologetic.

Karol's eyes widened into the size of plates. "W-What?" he asked, frowning. "Why?"

Judith smirked, noticing that Yuri's declaration had gained the others' attention as well. "Who are ya, and what have ya done to real Yuri?" Raven asked.

"Yeah!" Karol stared at Yuri with big brown eyes, looking like a kicked puppy. "Wait, you are not dy-"

"No, I am not dying – and have no intention of doing so anywhere near future," Yuri cut the boy off before he could finish, sounding little annoyed. "But I need a vacation, for about nine months."

"Oh Yuri, you need more that nine months," Judith chirped, gaining confused stares. "After all, you also need to take care of the baby after it has born," she said sweetly, enjoying the horrified faces of her friends.

"Crap, you're right!" Yuri groaned, ignoring the stares he was given. "and shit, my place is too small for third person, or do you think that I could make the kid sleeping in the cupboard?" he suggested before glancing at his canine friend. "or maybe with Repede here – his bed is large enough and he can act as a blanket!"

"No Yuri, you can't put babies into cupboards and/or with a large dog – no offense Repede," the dig in question just snorted. "Sorry hun, but the only option is you to move into a bigger place with daddy and spend the rest of your lives as a picture perfect family."

Yuri paled little and Judith realized that the man hadn't even thought that far. – probably hadn't even let the news sink fully into his mind. The kritya couldn't help but to feel sorry for him.

For Judy's surprise, it was Rita who recovered from the shock first. "Y-you two... what? Please tell me I heard wrong, because no way that..." she gulped, looking between her two friends. Something in their faces must have shown the truth, as the girl soon groaned. "Oh god, oh my fucking god."

"Is that a good reaction?" Yuri wondered, looking at the shocked mage. "Well, at least it's better than fainting." he stated while approaching his guild leader. "Yo Captain, anybody home?" he asked, waving his hand in front of the boy's face. The motion seemed to have effect, as the boy started blinking rapidly.

"I-I..." the brown-haired boy stuttered. "When? Why? _How_?"

"Well Karol," Judith started, chuckling at the gaping boy. "When two people – in this case two little boys – like each other enough, the other shoves his little captain winky in the other person's as-"

"Stop that Judy!" Karol shouted, covering his ears. When the blushing boy was certain that the bluenette wasn't continuing, he dared to speak again. "I just... If you like that..." he did a weird hand signal, blushing even more. "Then... who is the dad?"

"I'll give you a hint," the swordsman answered, "He is blonde with blue eyes."

Karol's eyes widened. "_Harry_?!" he gasped, looking like a goldfish.

"What the- Are you serious?" Yuri made a face. "Hell no! He is currently in Zaphias!"

The brown-haired boy looked thoughtful for a moment, before the suppose realization dawned to him. "Holy macaroni, you slept with Ioder!?" he yelled.

"Oh god, I'm having disturbing images," Yuri groaned, rubbing his temples.

Judith's shoulders were shaking as she quietly laughed. Yuri gave her a glare while Rita had realized the truth. "Holy hell, Flynn knocked you up?!" she blurted out.

"Aand we have a winner, folks!" The raven-haired man anounced. "And it shouldn't have taken that long for you to realize."

"Well, how were we suppose to know that Flynn has such a terrible taste?" Rita snorted. "Well congrats, I suppose."

"Aw Rita, that's so nice of you," Judith cooed. Karol started asking tons of questions at Yuri and Rita gave the kritya a heated glare. Suddenly, Judith realized something. "Raven?" she said aloud, turning to look at the man in question. He was unmoved, like a stone status which expressionless face. Confused, the bluenette approached him, noticing that the archer's face had a bluish color on the normally tanned face.

Now she was getting worried. "Raven?" she repeated, poking the man gently. To her surprise, the touch made him fall onto the floor with a loud thud.

"What happened to him?" Karol asked worriedly as he and the others rushed to Raven. Rita grabbed the man by his chin, turning his head right and left before snorting. "Looks like the news were so shocking that the pervert forgot _how to fucking breath_!"

"Seriously?" Yuri asked, studying the unconscious face. "Hell, and I thought Flynn was bad."

"C'mon Yuri, it's Raven – everything he does is worst."

0o0o0

_'Am I enjoying this more than I should?'_

"C'mon Yuri, let's try that shop!"

_'Oh yes,'_ Judy snickered at the look on Yuri's face as a certain bubbly princess dragged him into a clothing store. "Seriously, Estelle, you don't need to-" the man tried to resist for the fourth time in the last half an hour, but the pink-haired girl ignored him.

"Hello!" Estelle chirped as they entered the small boutique. The salesman gave them a nod, eyes following the possible customers like a hawk.

Green eyed bright, Estelle rubbed her palms together as she looked around the shop. "Let's see..." she muttered, before rushing to one of the many shelves.

"She's not gonna listen," Yuri groaned. The bluenette only chuckled, giving a pat on his shoulder. "Well, she has a point hun, those clothes won't fit you any longer." she pointed out, looking up and down on Yuri's usual outfit – minus the brown sash around his waist which left his clothes hanging shapelessly. And if Judy looked closely enough, she could see how the shirt looked slightly tight around the swordsman's midriff.

They watched – one with a frown and the other with an amused expression – as the princess squealed, apparently having found something. "Yuri, come and take a look at these!" When the man in question approached her, along with Judith, she took something from the shelf. "What do you think about this?"

"Estelle..." the raven-haired man started slowly, staring at the piece of clothe in her hands. "It's a pink shirt. Like, so pink that Cumore would run away, screeching."

"But Yuri, don't you know that real men wear pink?" Judith chuckled.

Estelle frowned. "But real men don't get pregnant, do they?" she asked aloud, which made Judith burst out of small giggles, which was quiet out of character for her – but the look on Yuri's face was absolutely hilarious!

"Yes Judy, do continue questioning my manhood," the raven-haired man said dryly, studying the clothes and trying to look like his pride hadn't taken a huge hit.

"What... did I say something odd?" Estelle frowned as she glanced between her friends with a confused look.

"Just... forget it," Yuri muttered absentmindedly as he looked the clothes, clearly wanting to get it over as soon as possible. "These look okay," he stated, grabbing a pile of clothes.

"But Yuri, they are all so dark and... gloomy," Estelle stated, eyebrows knitting together as she looked at the man's choices.

Ignoring the princess and their pregnant friend, Judith started to look around the shop, wondering if she could find something for herself. Her eyes landed on the swimsuit section, where she noticed a cute looking bikini.

After walking to the shelf, she examined the swimsuit. It was black without any tacky adornments – just her style. Picking up the bust piece, she read the size and frowned. "Do you have bigger size of these?" she called out the salesman.

The man's face turned to her direction. "Unfortunately those are the biggest size we have," he said slowly, eyes trailing down on the kritya's chest while Yuri had bumped a pile of clothes on the counter.

Judith sighed, putting the bikini piece back to its place. "That too bad."

"Yeah yeah, too bad and shit – no offense man but I'd not rather spend here any extra minutes," Yuri said. While the salesman was setting the price, Estelle sneaked to the shelf with the bikini and glanced at the size paper. Her eyes widened as she read the size and turned to look at Judith. Nobody heard her muttering "They are _bigger_ than that?!"

"Thank you, come again!" the salesman said monotonously as he gave a brown paper bag to Yuri. The raven-head basically shot out of the shop, followed by his friends.

"Well Yuri, how was your first time for shopping maternity clothes?" Judith asked when they entered the busy street.

"Stop saying the m word, they are just normal clothes and nothing else- oh hi Ted."

The green-haired boy ran towards them with a bright smile. "Hi guys!" he chirped after catching up the trio.

"Running an errand for Hank, aren't you?" Yuri asked. Ted nodded viciously, messy hair flying all around. "That old geezer, he always made me and Flynn run all around the city because of his legs or something bull like that."

"Really? Because nowadays he complains about his hip-" Ted cut off, eyes trailing to the brown paper bag Yuri was carrying. "What's that?" he asked curiously, pointing the said object.

"Clothes," Judith said before the raven-head.

"What – really?" Ted asked with big, shocked eyes. "But Yuri... you don't shop clothes – you just darn them over and over again!"

"Well..." Yuri scratched his chin, ignoring the shocked and slightly scolding look on Estelle's face. "Things change, time goes on and whatever – just a change of pace, you know?"

"Oh," the green-haired boy stated thoughtful. "Is it because the baby?"

Judith eyebrows raised high enough to be hidden by her hair. She had thought that Yuri hadn't told yet to the people in Lower quarter – for whatever reason he had. However, one look at the said man's face told her enough. "How do you know about that?" Yuri asked with a perfect poker face.

"That friend of yours – that ex-knight whose name used to be Swan or something – came to the Red Comet yesterday evening. He drank lots of that Hank's special wine and somewhere around the midnight he started babbling about you and a baby." the boy paused. "The next day everybody knew about it."

"I'm gonna kill him," Yuri stated calmly after a moment of silence. "Or even better, I'm gonna burn Rita's research, framed the old geezer and lock them into a closet. That should be a fitting fate for that fuc-"

"Yuri!" Estelle exclaimed. "There are children here!"

"Wow, so it's really is true?!" Ted gasped with shining eyes. "That's so cool, but..." the boy paused, staring at Yuri's torso with a thoughtful look. "you never told us that you were a girl."

Yuri's eyebrows shot up. "What the- let me assure you Ted, I am not a girl."

"But..."

"Ugh, I'm too young to start this conversation, Judy you do the honor," Yuri sighed. The kritya gave him a smile, kneeling down on the same eye level as Ted and explained how the kritya anatomy worked and assured that Yuri – despise his condition – was indeed a male.

After the explanation, Ted's expression wasn't as confused as it was before. "Okay, that makes sense." he stated before adding. "It makes much more sense than Andersson twins' version."

"What did they say?" Estelle asked kindly.

"Well, the older sister claimed that Flynn has a magical cock, but he doesn't own a rooster – a magical one no less, right?"

Judith looked up at the sky, mouth tight as she tried her best not to laugh. "Erm..." the pink-haired princess stuttered with bright red face.

"You'll find out when you're older," Yuri managed to say, probably having some interesting images in his mind.

Ted pouted. "You always say that!"

0o0o0

Judith opened the wooden door and entered the HQ of Brave Vesperia. "Anybody home?" she called out, placing her spear against a wall. She walked into the office and to her surprise, found Yuri lying on the worn-out sofa. The man turned to look at the kritya, giving her a slight nod before turning back to the book he was apparently reading.

"What are you reading?" Judith asked, noticing that the book looked unfamiliar.

"One thousand and one baby names and their meanings," Yuri replied with a bored tone, shifting his position which was quite hard as his belly now resembled a small watermelon.

"Estelle?"

"Estelle," the raven-head confirmed, turning a page. "I tried to tell her that there is still four months to think about but apparently it's never too early to decide," he said with an amused tone. "She also took the liberty to circle the Estelle-approved and recommended names here but sadly our tastes don't go hand-in-hand."

Becoming curious, Judith approached her friend and looked behind his shoulder at the pages. There indeed were circles made of red ink around some names. "But that one has pretty nice meaning," she chuckled at one circled name. "_A tragical man who changed from a noble into a servant of the man who killed his family. Known for his azure eyes and golden hair_ – sounds like Flynn, doesn't he?"

Looking at the name the bluenette had pointed at, Yuri let out a snort. "Woman, no kid with half of my DNA is gonna have a name that sounds suspiciously like Gay Lard."

0o0o0

To be continued... maybe

0o0o0

Really hoping that everybody got that last joke. But now what to say, what to say...

Well, tell me if you want more of these! I got an idea or two but if you're getting tired of these, then tell me.

Please gimmie a review, they make me want to write more mommy!Yuri.


	3. Failed Dish part 1

My rambling- I mean author's notes are in the end of the chapter.

I also like to call this "how Flynn managed to ruin perfectly fluffy scene".

Warnings: See the first chapter.  
Pairings: Flynn and Yuri sitting in a tree... k-i-s-s-i-n-g~  
Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Vesperia.

0o0o0

Failed Dish part one

0o0o0

_**Commandant Flynn Scifo's personal journal – First entry**_

_It should be notified that this was fully Lady Estellise's idea and I tried my best to resist it – Commandant's work includes more writing than is necessary, thank you very much – but unfortunately, her highness has already given me this journal and it would be a waste not to use it._

_Sadly, I'll use it in slightly alternative things than Lady Estellise's suggested, so if your Highness is reading this, please forgive me. I also beg you not to read this. _

_P.S: Yuri, if you're reading this, it should be noted that I do not blame you for anything so please don't make me sleep on couch. Again._

_P.P.S: To my currently unborn child, if this journal has somehow fallen into your hands, please don't tell your mom. I'll buy you some candy if you do that, okay?_

_P.P.P.S: Yes Yuri, I called you mom and will continue doing so. Probably, writing it is much less scarier than saying it to your face._

_Now, onto to the moment that made me to start writing this..._

0o0o0

_'The monster population around Halure has increased five point eight percent, mayor has requested more Imperial forces to protect the town.. accept,' _Flynn stifled a yawn as he signed the paper.

"and to the next one..." the blonde knight muttered aloud and reached for the next file. _'Lord Johnson the Third demands the Imperial knights to do something about the hot weather- decline,' _he made a cross over the paper, the corner of his right eye twitching slightly. Just what the knights could do about the weather?

Feeling annoyance rising up inside him, Flynn decided to take a quick break. He needed himself to be calm and collected during work, to make sure that his own personal feelings wouldn't interfere his decisions as a commandant. And, to be fair, he had been sitting inside the office for five hours straight with no breaks, doing nothing but paperwork – he was allowed to take a small pause, right?

Sighing, the commandant let his gaze wander around his desk. Azure eyes landed on a dark looking journal that Flynn had left on his desk the day before. Since it was the newest and thus most interesting object within his reach, the blonde knight picked it up to have a closer look. There wasn't much to examined – the covers were made of dark leather and empty pages were pure white.

Still, it made Flynn feel slightly flustered, mainly because of reason he was given this journal. Yesterday, during his lunch break, Lady Estellise had entered Flynn's office with the book and had told him how some men kept a diary during their wife's pregnancy as a way to memorize the events.

"_It is truly a nice idea!"_ the pink-haired princess had stated. _"Imagine how you would read it in the future and think of how things turned out to be!"_

While Flynn did agree that it was nice idea and all, he wasn't quit sure if it was his thing.

_'Still...'_ the commandant thought. _'it would be a waste not to use it...'_

Just seconds after Flynn placed the journal back to its original place, the door flew open and a certain raven-haired man barged in. "Yo," Yuri greeted his lover as he entered the commandant's office. Surprisingly, Repede wasn't with him.

"Hello to yourself," Flynn rolled his blue eyes. Yuri may have given up of climbing windows – thanks to the baby – but there was still work to be done on knocking and such things. "How are you?" he added worriedly, after remembering how ill Yuri had been last time they met.

"I spent the whole morning puking my guts out, what can you deduce from that?" the pregnant man replied dryly. "Fortunately, Junior has enough common sense to keep the morning sickness as such – and not as all-day-around-sickness. That's good for him – or her – too, since it means that they won't be grounded for the first ten years of their lives."

"Yuri you can't ground the baby!" Flynn chuckled. "I'm sure that he doesn't mean to make you feel miserable and besides, aren't you being little unfair here? The baby is currently about the same size as a pea and is kinda not able to argue back."

"But that's the best part, Goldilocks!" the swordsman threw his hands on the air with a smirk on his face. "the kid can't argue back, meaning that I'm automatically right – it makes perfect sense."

"Of course Yuri, whatever you say," the blonde commandant said, amused glint in his blue eyes. The annoyance and stress that had been building inside him were slowly vanishing as Flynn kept staring at Yuri with a faint smile on his face.

"Anyways, I actually have a reason for coming here," the raven-haired man leaned against Flynn's desk. "Hank helped me with our search for an apartment and there was this one place that fits our needs perfectly."

This gained the knight's full attention. "Really?" he asked. About a week after Yuri told the shocking news, they had started discussing about getting a house together. Now, a month later, there had been little success in their search. It was mainly because they wanted a house near the market district – which was only a small distance away from Noble quarters. Flynn would have been okay with any location but as a Commandant of the Imperial Knights, he needed to remain close to the castle in case of emergencies.

Of course, the Noble quarters would have been most idealistic for a living place but the thought of Yuri living there was enough to make Flynn shudder.

"Yeah, seems like the old geezer has some connections," Yuri laughed. The market district was the most popular living area and any vacant houses had more than one buyer. Of course, Flynn could always use his 'Commandant' card and even kick people out of their houses but the chances of him doing such a disgraceful act were lesser than zero. "Apparently, one of his old buddies has decided to pursue his dream of becoming a pirate and thus needs to sell his house. Two-floors high, with four rooms and all the luxuries, sounds good?"

"Sounds perfect," Flynn answered with a smile. It was funny how things have turned out, he thought. After hearing that he was going to become a father, Flynn had been – with no better words to describe the feeling – afraid. He wasn't used to domestic life – the thought still made him feel slightly unsure.

Adrenalin, fighting, the matter of life and death – those were the things Flynn knew and was familiar with. But now... having a child felt like the most natural things – even if it made him nervous and unsure of himself.

Suddenly, a question popped in Flynn's mind. "Did Hank suspect anything?" the blonde man asked. Yuri hadn't wanted to tell the folks from Lower quarter about his condition, claiming that it would be better to tell when he was showing. While Flynn wasn't quite following Yuri's logic, he respected the swordsman's decision – as long as Yuri would emphasize that it had been fully his idea.

"Nah, just told me that it's about time," the pregnant man rolled his coal colored eyes. "He also said that we can go to take look at the place tomorrow, so how about it?"

"Hmm... I'm not quite sure if I can make it," Flynn sighed. He noticed that Yuri's shoulders dropped slightly, which made him feel even worse. It wasn't often when Flynn regretted his position as a commandant – it had been his goal as long as he could remember and something he was damn proud of – but the last few weeks had been like a slow wake-up call from reality. His job as a leader of the Imperial knights meant that he would help people – from people he would never meet to those he disliked – and that job was time consuming and stressful. And soon, there would be a person who also needed his help on deeper level than those faceless masses of people Flynn helped as his job. Helping that person would also be time consuming and occasionally even stressful.

And then there was Yuri, whom Flynn wanted to support with all strength he had yet quite couldn't because of his job.

Just how is he going to able to do all three at the same time?

Feeling like fifty years older than he really was, Flynn stood up from his seat quietly and approached Yuri. The raven-haired man didn't have time to even blink when Flynn smacked their lips together. The knight knew that it was a pathetic way to apologize, but he had never been able to voice his feelings and fears aloud. All he could do was to hope that Yuri realized those things from the kiss.

Yuri answered to the kiss almost immediately and Flynn did his best not to smile against his lover's mouth. He was lucky to have a lover who could understand his actions. It took a while until the couple broke apart, because of their need of air. Taking a firm grasp on Yuri's slender waist, Flynn buried his head in the nape of Yuri's neck. "I am perfectly fine with anything you want," he muttered against Yuri's skin.

"Oh? So you wouldn't mind moving in Nam Cobanda Isle?" the swordsman laughed, playing with Flynn's golden strands.

"That was a horrible joke and you know it," Flynn scowled, even though his pregnant lover couldn't see it. His hands were slowly moving up from Yuri's waist to his stomach – where their child was currently dwelling.

"I can't believe that a year from now on..." Flynn murmured, his index finger making faint lines against Yuri's midriff. "We will be living together with our child as mom and dad..."

The air suddenly turned cold.

"_Excuse me_?" Yuri snarled, pushing Flynn violently farther away from himself. "Did you just call me _mom_?"

The knight, who was silently mourning for the loss of Yuri's warmth, blinked. "Well, you're the pregnant one, aren't you?"

"I still have a dick though!" the guild member replied. "You can be the mom if you want."

"Actually I read that pregnant kritya males will also develop-" the blonde man never had a chance to finish his sentence as Yuri punched him straight into his jaw.

"I dare you to finish that sentence," the pregnant man threatened with ice cold tone. "Now, I think it's time for me to go"

Flynn, who was holding his wounded jaw, only watched as Yuri opened the door. "Oh and Flynn?" Yuri called out just before closing the door after him. "After we move into that new house, you'll be sleeping on the couch."

Still trying to progress what had just happened, Flynn slowly went back to his seat. Silently, he grabbed the nearest pen and Lady Estellise's gift journal and started writing.

0o0o0

_It was after that moment when I realized that these next months wouldn't be easy and that writing might be pretty good idea – this journal would be a place where I can ramble freely without making anyone think less of Yuri – since I am certain that this journal's content will be quite embarrassing for both Yuri and I..._

0o0o0

_Couple days and twenty journal entries later..._

_'Stupid stupid stupid!'_ Flynn thought as he entered his office. His heart almost jumped out of his throat when Flynn noticed his personal journal wide open on his desk – besides having closed it before leaving the room.

"Oh no!" he groaned. Writing in that journal was something Flynn did during his lunch breaks but today the council had suddenly kept an emergency meeting – which had made him forget to put the journal away.

And now someone had read it.

The commandant picked it up and started investigating it. To his surprise, somebody had crossed the words _''Commandant Flynn Scifo's personal journal''_ and wrote _''Flynn Scifo's Survival Log'' _next to it. Flynn stared at the words, dumbstruck and almost didn't notice a small piece of paper peeking out between the pages.

The knight pulled the paper piece out, his eyebrows shooting up as he read the words: _There's booze under your desk. My treat._

Flynn blinked and cautiously peeked under his desk. Indeed, there was a bottle of Dahngrest's finest vodka.

Flynn felt like he had just gained a guardian angel.

0o0o0

Yuri will always be a mommy in my messed up head.

I reeeeally, dislike this chapter. But I kinda had to force myself writing it because I needed to give you guys a taste of Flynn's painful life.

And now to the announcements: The next chapter will have lemon because pregnancy makes women (and Yuri) horny.

The next chapter of _Steps away from Heaven (I'd rather be with you)_ will come out soon! I had some minor problems with it, but I promise to get that damned fic done. And I have also been writing a new ToV fic but the possibility of me publishing it are about fifty per cent.

I don't remember what else I was suppose to say here... Well, I'll leave you to wonder what kritya men develop during their pregnancies.


	4. Failed Dish part 2

Warning: Gay sex. M-rated. Mpreg. Anal. First time writing sex scene.

Aaaand thank you goes for Bakamaze who betaed this story, despise being in middle of watching her gay Korean pop-stars.

0o0o0

Failed Dish part 2

0o0o0

_**Commandant Flynn Scifo's survival log**_

_I am not a person who writes about their sex life. It's just too... private to write about in a notebook that anybody could_ _read. However, sex has quite a big part in the changes that Yuri's pregnancy has caused._

_...I'll just write an edited version._

_If you're reading this Yuri, then I am not going to apologize. Anyways, I should start from the evening we moved into our new home..._

0o0o0

"Where do you want to put these boxes?"

"Hmm..."

Flynn, despite his burning biceps, waited patiently for Yuri's answer. The raven-haired man looked around with a calculating look, mimicking the expression Rita often had during her studies.

"Hmm..."

The blonde knight shifted his position, hoping to ease the burning sensation in his arms. These were the last boxes and somehow they felt the heaviest too. He quietly wondered if Yuri had lied and the boxes were actually filled with bricks. Because that wouldn't surprise him in the slightest – which was kind of sad when he though about it.

"Let's see..."

The amused tone in Yuri's voice made Flynn snap out of his thoughts. It was then that he noticed the slight smirk on his lover's face. The bastard was intentionally making him wait for his reply! "Fine, if that's how you wanna be," the knight grunted, pretty much dropping the boxes on the floor.

"But Flynn, that's not a way to treat our stuff – what if it had been my china collection!" Yuri gasped with fake concern.

"You don't own such a thing," the commandant pointed out. "And those who don't help don't get to complain."

"Oh I'd love to help," Yuri replied with a shit eating grin, pointing at his slightly swollen belly. "but, you know – being pregnant and stuff – that would be harmful to me and the baby. And you don't want anything bad to happen to us, do you?"

Flynn rolled his eyes – they both knew the answer. "Well, now we have to unpack everything and I am certain that putting spoons and forks in cabinets won't hurt either of you," he waved into the direction of the boxes filled with cooking utensils the people from Lower quarter had given them as a housewarming gift.

Yuri's coal eyes trailed to the same direction and the man wrinkled his nose at the sight. "Or how about we just leave those for tomorrow and just call it a day," he suggested. "Repede already did." The said dog – who was currently testing his brand new bed – had also helped Flynn by moving stuff with his mouth.

The knight frowned, not pleased with the idea. Leaving things unfinished was not something Flynn was comfortable with. Yuri noticed this and quickly added: "I'll make it worthwhile," he wiggled his left eyebrow in a suggestive manner.

Flynn froze, blue eyes widening at the pregnant man's suggestion. Ever since Yuri second trimester started, their sex life had been pretty much nonexistent. The knight was certain that it was because his lover was feeling self-conscious about his figure, though of course Yuri never said anything about it.

"You mean... really?" Flynn asked slowly, gulping while waiting for an answer. The desperate tone in his voice would have normally embarrassed him but after weeks of going by the rule of "no touching'' was enough to make any man shed more than few tears.

The pregnant man gave Flynn a wicked grin.

0o0o0

Ten minutes later, they were both lying on the futon – which served as their temporary bed – busy getting their clothes off. Flynn's blouse was first to fall onto the wooden floor – soon followed by Yuri's trousers. The blonde knight watched anxiously as Yuri took off his shirt, afraid that his lover's self-conscious thoughts would surface as soon as the baby bump was revealed.

After noticing the look of pure lust on Yuri's face, Flynn let out a breath he had been holding without realizing. Yuri leaned forward and roughly kissed Flynn, hands grabbing fistfuls of golden hair. The blonde knight easily slipped his tongue into Yuri's mouth, an act that made the rational part of his mind wonder – as there normally was a battle of dominance between them.

They broke apart after the need for oxygen became unavoidable, both flustered and panting. Flynn gently started to nibble the nape of Yuri's neck while his hands were unbuttoning his pants. The said piece of clothing was tossed carelessly into a corner and Flynn's tanned arms gently settled Yuri's body on the wrinkled sheets.

The blonde knight felt his member hardening as he gazed down at his lover with lust filled eyes, memorizing every little – both familiar and unfamiliar – detail of Yuri's body.

"Stop that," Yuri ordered, face flushed and swollen lips slightly separated. Sensing the guild member's rare moment of discomfort, Flynn leaned downwards to capture a reassuring kiss, while his hands trailed down Yuri's body. The moment was short-lived because as soon as Flynn's hand brushed one of Yuri's nipples, the raven-haired man let out a loud gasp against Flynn's mouth.

"Fuck!" The pregnant man gasped in a surprisingly high-pitched tone.

"Is everything okay?" Flynn asked immediately, frowning. The chest area had never been that sensitive place for Yuri, and such reaction was new.

"Yeah, it's just that my chest has been pretty tender lately..." the other man replied before adding in a much more threatening tone. "I swear, if I wake up one day with fucking boobs, you'll get castrated with a pair of childproof scissors!"

"Actually, I read that-"

"I still can kick you ou- oh sweet mother of melon god!" the raven-haired man's threat turned into a moan of pleasure as Flynn gently sucked his left nipple while pressing their cocks together. The moans and gasps sent shocks right into the blonde man's already stiff dick.

"God-fucking-dammit Flynn, stop being an asshole and just do it!" the raven-haired man finally snapped, giving his lover's golden hair a good tug. The man in question looked up, confusion clear on his face. "You... what?" he asked, dump-founded. "Already?"

"No, let's wait for a year – of course now!" Yuri scowled, grabbing a bottle of lube from under his pillow and tossing it to the man on top of him.

However, Flynn just kept glancing between his lover and the bottle, shock replacing the lust he had been feeling just seconds ago. This is new, he thought. While Yuri did prefer to be the... receiving half in their relationship, it never changed the fact that he refused to fall into total submission. In the end, it was always Yuri who decided the pace, which usually included lots of teasing banter and driving Flynn mad with desire.

So, having Yuri beneath him, just a step away from _begging_ his lover to fuck him, was a strange thing for the knight. Just what could have caused such a drastic change-

The realization dawned on Flynn when he recalled certain chapter from one of the many pregnancy books he had managed to read. It had been about how the hormone changes made the krityas more submissive – especially the males – and that their sex drive would be unpredictable. The knight remembered how he had laughed about the submissive part, because really?

There the proof was, right in front of his eyes.

"Holy fucking shit Flynn, what are you waiting for?"

…very cranky proof to the boot.

The blonde-man opened the top by using his teeth, since his hands were shaking in excitement. This change opened so many new possibilities to Flynn – and to Yuri, of course.

"Oh goodie," Yuri said dryly as the top was tossed away. "Do you need help inserting the lube? Should I bend over and- mmph!" he was interrupted by a kiss as Flynn started to get the mood back. While Yuri let his mouth be explored by Flynn's tongue, the latter reached down to stroke the pregnant man's member.

Yuri's moans encouraged Flynn to stroke faster. This caused the raven-haired man to lean back with half-lidded eyes. After one, more powerful stroke, the guild member let out a loud moan. "Dammit... just put it in already!" he panted.

Couple drops of Yuri's pre-cum fell on Flynn hand. After giving a nod to his lover, Flynn started licking the cum drops off his fingers. Still tasting the salty taste on his tongue, Flynn squeezed the lube bottle and let his fingers drown in the cold lubricant.

"Are you sure about not using a condom?" Flynn asked as he leaned down. He could feel Yuri's hot breath tickling his face as the raven-head let out a short-breathed chuckle. "What's the use when the accident has already happened?"

The corner of Flynn's lip twitched upwards as he slowly inserted the first finger in Yuri's entrance. It went in surprisingly easily and the knight started moving the finger, causing Yuri to shudder in his arms. "I'll put another finger, that okay?" Flynn murmured.

After receiving a nod from Yuri, the knight started scissoring inside him, fingers rubbing, almost teasingly, Yuri's inner walls. The third finger didn't go in as easily as the others, so Flynn moved them carefully to loosen the entrance. After a moment of silence, Flynn looked up to Yuri. "Ready?" he asked. The long-haired man's answer was to wrap his slender legs around Flynn's waist.

The knight guided his dick right in front of Yuri's entrance – the contact making them both shudder. Taking a deep breath, Flynn started slowly pushing his member deeper inside, making Yuri whimper quietly. The whimpers turned into moans as Flynn started thrusting deeper and deeper, while mumbling Yuri's name.

"Oh god, that's it!" Yuri gasped as Flynn hit his spot. "A-Again!" he said, and order which Flynn was happy to oblige. He thrust again, this time harder, making Yuri call out his name. Almost blind with lust, Flynn kept thrusting harder and deeper into his lover – sweat dripping down his forehead.

Yuri, just moments away from climaxing, gently grabbed Flynn's head and pulled him downwards into a quick kiss. "I'm... about t-to..." he managed to mutter between gasps.

"Together," Flynn replied, clasping their hands together and with one final thrust, they both came. Flynn felt his vision blurring as he released his seed into Yuri, gasping the man's name at the same time. Soon after that Flynn unclenched their hands and slowly pulled his dick out, still panting slightly.

"So, what do you think?" Yuri said after Flynn fell next to him. "Was that better than an evening unpacking?"

Chuckling, Flynn looked straight into his lover's coal eyes. "So much better," he replied.

0o0o0

_'And that's about it. God, that was truly embarrassing to write...'_

Flynn closed his journal and hid it under the futon, which turned out to be harder than he had thought – with Yuri having wrapped his arms around Flynn's waist.

The knight chuckled, wondering how long he would have to wait until the raven-haired man woke up. His own internal alarm always woke Flynn up at six o'clock, never mind the circumstances.

"Yuri, would you let me go?" Flynn whispered softly, tapping the said man's shoulder. The only reply he got was a loud snore.

Flynn chuckled but decided to wait until Yuri would wake up on his own. The knight gently touched a lone strand of hair on his lover's face and pulled it behind Yuri's ear. Azure eyes gazed down on the guild member's body, halting when they landed on his naked midriff.

Smiling gently, Flynn carefully leaned towards Yuri's stomach and placed a soft kiss just beneath Yuri's navel, where faint stretch marks were already developing. "I love both of you," he whispered aloud, though there was no on else there to hear those words but him.

0o0o0

Aaaaaand that was my first time ever writing porn. I had some reaaaally huge problems with this but couple days ago I baked cinnamon buns and god all I could think of was this fic. Also because Valentine's day.

So, how was your Valentine's day? Me? Well, I spend that day on a back of a truck with bunch of other people, dressed as Meowth and throwing candy at people. Because that's how graduating students roll here (well I'm graduating this autumn but shhhhh)

Anyways, I have a question for you guys. While I have quite a bunch of stuff covered and planned for this fic, I would love to hear what you want. I already have cravings, Estelle's pov, baby kicking, Yuri's hormonal mental breakdown and probably baby shower covered. Also, do you guys want a chapter with Flynn getting somehow injured? That reminds me, SafH is still not discontinued. My muse and willpower managed to escape for a while but are now properly functioning again!


End file.
